Blog użytkownika:Maltanka/Grecja~Historia pewnej bransoletki...
Witajcie, cześć i czołem! Otóż postanowiłam stworzyć serię One-Shot'ów z Koalcią w roli głównej ^^ Brązowowłosa dziewczyna staneła na buchającej gorącem ziemii. Momentalnie założyła na nos neonowe okulary przeciwsłoneczne. Rozejrzała się. Szarawa płyta lotniska z wyraźnie wyznaczonymi pasami startowymi była rozgrzana przez słońce, poruszającym się po nieboskłonie na którym nie było ani jednej chmurki. Przez szyby białawego budynku, który znajdował się idealnie przed szatynką, widać było żegnających się z bliskimi ludzi. Zza siatki, otaczającej teren portu lotniczego wystawały skórzaste, wiecznie zielone liście zarośli zwanych makią - typowym dla tego klimatu roślinnością. Z rozmyślań wyrwał ją głos: - Cathie, ty to chyba nigdy nie zwiążesz tych włosów. - kobieta za naszą bohaterką zaśmiała się cicho. Dziewczyna rzuciła jej mordercze spojrzenie. Owszem, miała rację, jednym z większych wrogów Kit była gumka do włosów. Oczywiście oprócz odkurzacza i tego szatana zwanego jej bratem. Miała szczeście, że tym razem nie mógł z Nią pojechać. Po chwili namysłu, ciemnowłosa obcesowo odwróciła się od matki, ruszając w kierunku przeszklonego budynku. ❤❤❤ Cathie przysteneła, gdy na horyzoncie pojawił się dom jej cioci. Była to biała, dwupiętrowa bryła z płaskim dachem nie pokrytym dachówkami, co było raczej typowe dla tego kraju. Okiennice, jak i drzwi były pomalowane ciemnym odcieniem niebieskiego. Dookoła budynku widać też było masywne ogrodzenie. Cały dom, wliczając w to również wcześniej wspomnianą barierę, obrastały jakieś pnącza. Za ta na ganku, przyozdbionym błękitnym płotkiem, stała starsza, korpulentna pani. Właściwie była ona siostrą babci bohaterki, która spełniła swoje marzenie przeprowadzając się do Grecjii. Cathie przyjechała zobaczyć jej nowy dom i pomóc się jej wprowadzić. Pewnie i tak nie będzie nic robić, ale zawsze może wspomóc ją duchowo, prawda? Dziewczyna otrzepując buty na zostawionej przed wejściem wycieraczce, przywitała się z kobietą, po czym przystaneła w progu. Rozciągająca się przed nią płaszczyzna podłogi była oklejona folią, a wszędzie dookoła walały się przybory malarskie i kartonowe pudła, które najwyraźniej zawierały meble do tego pokoju. Przynajmniej ściany wyglądały ładnie, pomalowane na kolor beżowy. Na jej szczęście, z tego co słyszała pokój gościnny i łazienka były już gotowe. Inne pokoje wymagały remontu. Najwyżej będą jadać w restauracji, próbując tutejszych smaków, co brązowooka uwielbiała. Już chciała pomknąć po schodach na górę, gdzie, jak mówiła ciocia, mieści się się jej tymczasowy pokój, gdy zauważyła wystającą zza płotu czuprynę o kolorze mysiego blondu. Nie chcąc zwrócić uwagi obserwatora, oddała bagaż starszej kobiecie twierdząc , że musi się przewietrzyć. Oddaliła się odrobinkę, po czym idąc swoim wyćwiczonym krokiem 'Ninja' zaczeła skradać się wzdłuż muru w kierunku góry włosów. Szybko przemkneła do miejsca, w którym, jak się jej wydawało, widziała burzę nieuporządkowanych kosmyków. Przystaneła na palcach, by zerknąć za ogrodzenie, jednak mur i tak sięgał jej nad głowę. Postanowiła się na niego wspiąć. Co jak co, ale była w tym niezła. W zasięgu jej wzroku znajdowało się tylko drzewko cytrynowe. Wyglądało na dość wątłe, było również niskie, ale na przejście przez barierę powinno wystarczyć. Oczywiście jeśli się pod nią nie załamie. Bezszlestnie przemkneła się w stronę drzewka. Wspieła się na nie, po czym wdrapała się na ogrodzenie i usiadła na nim. W tamtej chwili, nawet nie zastanawiała się, jakim cudem roślina nie załamała się pod nią. Całą swoją uwagę zwróciła na stojącą na białym taborecie posiadaczkę tej nieuporządkowanej fryzury w kolorze blond. Była ubrana w krótką, odsłaniającą brzuch bluzkę z niebieskim nadrukiem czaszki, nie wyglądało to zbyt odrażająco, raczej śmiesznie, gdyż grafika wyglądała jak pięczątka przedszkolaka. Na nogach miała krótkie jeansowe spodenki na szelki, do których miała przyczepione coś w rodzaju breloczka. Spoglądając niżej, można było zauważyć czarne trampki za kostkę. Aż dziwne, że ich właścicielce nie było gorąco, gdy Cathie gotowała się w swoich sandałkach. Przesuneła się w stronę dziewczyny. -No hej! -Cathie mówiąc to spojrzała w stronę dziewczyny - ładnie to tak podglądać? - blondynka spojrzała w jej stronę, po czym spadła ze stołka. W sumie nic dziwnego. W końcu widziała jak brunetka odchodzi, a tu znikąd, jak duch, siedziała obok niej, i to w dodatku na murze! Ze złością popatrzyła na brązowooką która, jak gdyby nigdy nic, kontynuowała rozmowę, a raczej monolog: - Oczywiście wiem, że odpowiedź na moje pytanie jest oczywista, ale tak jakby... argh, sama nie wiem. W każdym razie lubię przyłapywać w ludzi w takich sytuacjach. - Skąd ty się tu wziełaś?! - spytała bez ogródek szarooka, rozcierając obolałe od upadku kończyny. - Ja? - udała zdziwienie brunetka - przybyłam tu z Maltisiolandii w której jestem Księżniczką Jednorożców! Oczywiście przedostałam się tu przez przejście w szafie, w której zamkneły mnie zbuntowane wróżki z rebelii! - Pytałam się na serio. - mrukneła gniewnie posiadaczka blond czupryny. - To zaczynaj. Wtedy ja powiem Ci coś o Sobie - powiedziała zadowolona ze swojego pomysłu zażarta przeciwniczka gumek do włosów. - Ehhh... - blondynka obrzuciła brunetkę spojrzeniem. Mogła w ten sposób zdobyć interesujące ją informacje. Byle by tylko nie musiała mówić zbyt wiele o Sobie... - Jestem Erissa Aulus... Mam urodziny w Listopadzie... Rocznikowo mam pietnastkę ... Tyle wystarczy? - Na początek... No więc... teraz ja mam opowiedzieć o Sobie? Zresztą po co ja się pytam? Oczywiście, że tak. Jestem Catherine Endormi. Lecz możesz mi mówić: Cathie, Kit lub Kasia, tak z polskiego, ale nie lubię tego zwrotu. Moja mama, która przyjechała tu ze mną... - Ta podobna do Ciebie brunetka? - spytała Erissa. Nawet nie wiedziala jak rozzłościła Cathie. Niecierpiała jak jej się przerywa. Wręcz gotowała się z wściekłości, jednak dość zręcznie ukryła to uczucie. - Yhm. Chcesz słuchać dalej? - Dlaczego nie? - Szarooka pytająco odpowiedziała Kit. Tą widać utysfakcjonowała odpowiedź gdyż kontynuowała: - No więc. Moja matka jest francuzką, a tata? Sama nie wiem. Chyba jakąś mieszanką. W każdym razie jego rodzinka jest rozsiana po całym świecie. A jak jego, to i moja. - brunetka zachichotała - no właśnie... więc na czym to ja? Nieważne... Opowiedzieć Ci o pewnym shippingu? Miś się nazywa. Taki Polski. No więc to było tak... - I właśnie w tym momencie Eris przestała słuchać brązowookiej. Zamymyśliła się... Lecz z odrętwienia wytrącił ją pytający głos szatynki: - A opowiedzieć Ci jak zostałam Królową Teorii? - brązowooka filuternie przekręciła głowę na bok, po czym spojrzała na szarooką z pytaniem w oczach. - Wolałabym o tym, po co się tu znalazłaś. - Mówiłam o tym. Minutę temu. Ale jeśli tak bardzo chcesz wiedzieć śledziu... - brązowooka podkreśliła to ostatnie słowo. - musisz wysłuchać mojego monologu o tym, jak mój tata kocha dżem. - Księżniczka jednorożców uśmiechneła się z triumfem wypisanym na twarzy, na co szarooka tylko przekręciła oczami. - Niech Ci będzie. ❤❤❤ - No więc... Opowiedz mi o tym, co przed chwilą powiedziałam. - Ehhh... Twój tata kocha dżem, a najbardziej ten... No... malinowy! Zajada go zawsze i ze wszystkim, a już szczególnie z naleśnikami. (Szczególnie polecane te od Louis'a - przyp. aut.) No i u Ciebie nic innego praktycznie nie ma, bo twojej mamie nie chce się smażyć. - Prawie dobrze. Zapomniałaś o serniku. Ale i tak Ci opowiem. Otóż przyjechałam tu na jakiś miesiąc, wesprzeć moją ciotkę w remoncie. Raczej mentalnie, najwyżej kilka razy maznę pędzlem, ale do niczego innego się raczem nie nadaje. Wiesz jestem koszmarnie leniw... - Dobra wystarczy. - Blondynka brutalnie przerwała monolog panny z murka, na co ta odpowiedziała jej gniewnym spojrzeniem. Pewnie nawrzeszczałaby na 'śledzia', gdyby nie usłyszała nawoływań swojej mamy Estelle, o wyjściu na miasto. W jej rodzinie to oczywistość. Najpierw zwiedzanie, a dopiero później rozpakowywanie, jeśli takie kiedykolwiek nastąpi. Szybko zeszła z ogrodzenia tą samą drogą, którą na nie weszła, nawet nie patrząc w kierunku posiadaczki trampek. Zdecydowanie nie rozstały się w pokoju. ❤❤❤ Jedyne, co nasza bohaterka potrafiła stwierdzić po tej wycieczce, to to, że Grecja jest piękna. Przez głowę przemijały jej miliony obrazów, a gdyby ktoś poprosiłby o opis... to albo stwierdziłaby, że było zawaniliomaliście, albo... powiedziałaby, że ten cały czas siedziała w szafie. Bo co jak co, chwalenie się wspaniałą pamięcią, a później nie pamiętać nic ze zwiedzania było dla Królowej Teorii wstydem. (a tak właściwie to nie chce mi się opisywać, jestem koszmarnie leniwa - przyp. aut. ) Brązowowłosa w biegu zdejmując buty, szybko przemkneła po schodach na piętro do jej tymczasowego pokoju. Szybko chwyciła gałkę, po czym zdała sobie sprawę, że jeszcze nie widziała swojej przejściowej sypialni. Pewnie znowu trafi jej się "babciny" pokój. Wszędzie rozrzucone druty i włóczka. Jakaś pościel i firanki w staromodne kwiaty. Ewentualnie bujane krzesło. Do tego ostatniego nie miała nic przeciwko. Powoli obróciła gałkę, po czym, przez powstałą pomiędzy drzwiami, a framugą szczelinę zlustrowała pokój. Zobaczyła coś, co było przeciwieństwem jej oczekiwań. Na podłodze, pokrytej drewnianymi panelami leżał biały puchaty dywan. Na ścianach, maźniętych farbą w kolorze dywanu, zawisły półki w kolorze soczystego błękitu. Perfekcyjne na środku, stało olbrzymie, dwuosobowe łoże z niebieską pościelą. Przy oknie stała też jasna szafa z niebieskimi detalami. Efekt dopełniały przeróżne bibeloty, półeczki i obrazki na ścianach które szły w parze z drewnianym zegarem w kształcie i wyglądem przypominającym bulaj. Jedyną rzeczą niepasującą do wnętrza było różowe prześcieradło, co nie zmieniało faktu, że pokój był optycznie większy dzięki panującej w nim jasności. Wyjrzała przez okno. Olbrzymie okno. Przez chwilę wydawało jej się, że widziała czuprynę, której właścicielką jest Erissa. To od razu zepsuło jej humor. Przez to całe fochanie nie zauważyła jak mała, szara istotka wyleciała jej z torebki. Odwróciła się od okna opierając się o parapet. Dopiero po chwili zauważyła szarawą istotkę przytulającej się do świeczki. Świeczki?! - Ej, przestań się tak gapić. Jest o zapachu wanilii. - Wanilii?! - co jak co, ale wanilia zawsze poprawiała humor brązowookiej. - Ehm. Ale teraz nie jest dobra chwila. Obejrzyj się. -Ale przecież przed senkundą patrzyłam w... - Cathie odwróciła się, a to co zobaczyła zaparło jej dech w piersiach. W stronę jej tymczasowego domostwa zbliżała się ściana ognia. Z oddali było słychać było krzyki przerażenia i rozpaczy. - Euca, musimy się przemienić. - Tia... ale najpierw nawącham się wanilii. - Ale tam się pali! -brązowooka wykonała kilka gwałtownych gestów wskazując okno. - Wanilia też jest ważna! A to po prostu... - Po prostu?! To ogień! Że też mi musiał się trafić tak niczuły misiek! - Tylko nie misiek! Jednak szatynka nie słuchała uwag kwami. Wrzeszczała dalej: - Który w dodatku może mnie przemieniać kiedy chce. Dlaczego nie jest jak inne kwami?! A w dodatku mam zdestabilizowaną supermoc! Ja chce mieć jedną, stałą... - Dobra przemienię Cię... -Istotka przerwała jej dość niegrzecznie-Ale przestań wrzeszczeć, bo... bo już dłużej nie będziesz Koalą! A co do supermocy... Zazwyczaj zaczyna się stabilizować, gdy miraculum ma ok. dwóch tysięcy lat... Czyli poczekasz Sobie jeszcze z tysiąc. - Ehhhh... Powiedz mi tylko czego mam się spodziewać. - Dzisiaj... Eukaliptusowego pędu... - Superszybkość? Na co mi to? - brunetka rozłożyła dłonie w błagalnym geście. - Na coś napewno. I pamiętaj, że tylko nowej możesz się spodziewać jak tą wykorzystasz.- mrukneło marudne stworzonko. - Przemieniamy? Po chwili pewna postać w szarym kombinezonie biegła już po Greckich dachach, zręcznie wymijając wszelkie kopułki i nierówności. ❤❤❤ Gdy Cathie przybyła na miejsce ogarneło ją niemałe zdziwienie. Niby wszystko stało w ogniu, ale nic nie było spopielone... Wszystko było bielusieńkie! Nigdzie nie było popiołu, tylko ludzie wyglądali na przerażonych... Owszem ściana "ognia" na pierwszy rzut oka była straszna, ale jak już bliżej się podejdzie nie ma w nic dramatycznego. - Jak pozbyć się ognia? Hmmm... Można zalać wodą, albo zasypać piaskiem, albo... zadeptać! Tak! Zadeptać! A jakby się udało to można by użyć supermocy! - szatynka już miała zamiar zdeptać ogień swoim wysokim koturnem, gdy przed oczami przeleciała jej żółta obręcz. - Nie dotykaj! Ogień nie robi krzywdy bydynkom i przedmiotom, ale istotom żywym już tak! - Brązowooka ze zdziwieniem odwróciła się. Nie spodziewała się, że w takiej sytuacji znajdzie się ktoś o możliwości trzeźwego myślenia i tak donośnym głosie. Na linii jej wzroku pojawiła się dziewczyna... Nie taka zwykła... Właścicielka miraculum. Ubrana w żółty kostium z rozsianymi po całym kombinezonie brązowymi plamami. Z gęstej czupryny wyrastały uszy i coś co Cathie nigdy nie umiała nazwać, ale za to przypominało jej czułka. Na nogach miała długie kozaki sięgające połowy ud. Co dziwniejsze, kostium odsłaniał jej ramiona, lecz za to miała kieszenie, a do jednej z nich było przyczepione coś, co Koali od razu skojarzyło się z miraculum. - Skąd Żyrafa w Grecji? - zagadneła bohaterkę, która od jakiegoś czasu jej się przyglądała. - Koali też tu nigdy nie było... No chyba, że uciekłaś z ZOO. - Tia... Bardzo, bardzo śmieszne. - Wiem. Jestem geniuszem. Ale nie tym należy się teraz martwić. Należałoby zająć się tym. - Żyrafa rozszerzyła jedną ze swoich czterech obręczy, która wcześniej była zaciśnięta na jej nadgarstku, po czym wskazała dziwne płomienie. - Aaa... Tak, rzeczywiście. Od czego zaczynamy? - Poczuła na Sobie taksujący wzrok drugiej bohaterki. - To oczywiste. Od wykrycia źródła problemu. ❤❤❤ Dwie dziewczyny kluczyły greckimi uliczkami w parzących promieniach słońca. Niedość, że od nagrzanej ziemii buchał gorąc, ściana ognia też nieźle grzała. - Ratunku! One idą w moją stronę! - żółtawa bohaterka nie myśląc pobiegła w stronę, z której dobiegał melodyjny głos. Jednak Koala przystaneła. Głos dobiegał z ściany płomieni. Nie zza niej, nie sprzed niej, nie dobiegał również z boku. Ze środka ściany! Zlustrowała ją dokładnie, po czym przyjeła bojową pozycję. - Ahahahaha! Przynajmniej jedna umie myśleć! Żyrafa, słysząc to osłupiała. Widać dopiero zorientowała się, że coś tu nie gra. - No proszę! Drugiej też rozum powrócił! - Plamista cofneła się słysząc kolejną salwę złowieszczego śmiechu. Koala zacisneła palce na dmuchawce. - Nie bądź tchórzem, pojaw się! - brązowooka wycelowała dmuchawkę w ogień, po czym wlepiła w niego wzrok. - Hihihi! Misiu w końcu oprzypomniał! - Nie jestem "Misiu", tylko Koala! - Och, dziękuje, że byłaś tak łaskawa, że mi się przedstawiłaś! A ta druga? - postać z pewnością miała na myśli wyższą bohaterkę - Zresztą nie ważne. Ja jestem Flamme. - W tym samym momencie ze ściany płomienii wyłoniła się postać, a za nią popłyneły "płomienie", które okazały się płatami materiału podążającymi za zgrabną kobietą. Zresztą "zgrabna" to za mało powiedziane! Wyglądała jak modelka! Rude włosy, które pewnie, gdyby się nie unosiły sięgałyby postaci do pasa, otaczały twarz o delikatnych rysach. Złote oczy, zasłonięte przez maskę w odcieniu pomarańczu z lekkim połyskiem złotego, lustrowały dokładnie bohaterki tak, jak przygląda się towarowi, który ma zamiar za niedługo kupić. Dekolt kobiety zasłanioło coś w stylu złotej zbroi, tyle, że odsłaniało bruch i całe plecy, a ze spódnicą łączyło się dwoma cienkimi prętami, zaczepionomi o masywny, misternie zdobiony pas. Dolny część garderoby, czerwona i przywodząca na myśl pożar miała olbrzymie rozcięcie do biodra i cały czas delikatnie falowała. Nieznajoma miała na głowie misterną ozdobę wykonaną ze złota, z dodatkiem piór i szlacetnych kamienii. Na wysokości ramion miała złote bransolety z porozmieszczanymi gdzieniegdzie czerwonymi kamieniami i połączone drobnymi łańcuszkami. - Skąd ty się tu wziełaś? Nie słyszałam, by dało się wysyłać akumy zaobszar Paryża! - Ja?! Akumą? - Koala mogłaby przysiąc, że oczy Flamme stały się czerwone, jakby zapłonął w nich ogień. - Bachorze! Jak śmiałaś nazwać mnie zaakumioną?! Jestem posiadaczką czegoś potężniejszego od miraculum! Przepełnionego mistyczną energią, i jedynego w swoim rodzaju... Posiadam coś, o czym mogłabyś jedynie zamarzyć! Hymy... - ognista przerwała, na jej twarzy malował się szok. Zaczeła obracać się wokół własnej osi, jakby czegoś szukała. - Jednak nie jedyna... - uśmiechneła się krzywo i znikneła w czerwonych płomieniach. ❤❤❤ - Jestem już! - we wnętrzu ciemnej kopuły rozbrzmiał szczebiotliwy głos. Dobiegał z kominka w którym płonąc trzaskało drewno. - Jakie wieści Flamme? - Och, co ty dzisiaj taki oficjalny? Ale wracajmy do konkretów. Otóż w Grecji jest jeszcze jedno miraculum, biżuterii Żyrafy towarzyszą kolczyki Koali. Aż dziwne, zawsze wyczuwam energię niezwykłych kamienii, chyba musiały niedawno znaleźć się w tym obszarze... - męższczyzna usmiechnął się chytrze. - Podwojona zabawa, co? - Yhym.- kobieta podeszła do ciepłych płomienii, po czym odwróciła głowę. - Jeszcze jedno: na tamtym obszarze można wyczuć bardzo mocne żyły mistycznej energi. - Tej, której szukamy? - Właśnie tej. - Ognistowłosa znikając w płomieniach wyszczerzyła usta w złowieszczym uśmiechu. ❤❤❤ Cathie obudziła się cała spocona. Jej chora wyobraźnia bez przerwy podsuwała jej najczarniejsze scenariusze z coraz bardziej intrygującą ją postacią Flamme. Kobieta jednocześnie przerażała ją i ciekawiła. Kit zrobiła coś, co robiła gdy chciała się uspokoić. Podeszła do okna, by poobserwować nocne życie Grecji, jeśli takowe istnieje. Wciąż ziewając, chwiejnie podeszła do okna, by po chwilo tępo wpatrywać się w rozpościerającą się przed nią powierzchnią ciabciowego (od siostry babci przyp. autorki) ogródka. Pusto... Chociaż... Kit się wzdrygła ktoś widocznie obserwował jej okno, a teraz uciekał! - Euca, musimy się przemienić! Tam ktoś obserwował ten dom! Może to ta Flamme, ale jak miała się dowiedzieć?! Szybko, musimy się... Euca?... - kwami lewitawoło w miejscu, osłupiałe i wpatrywała się w miejsce, gdzie przed chwilą stała tajemnicza postać. Noe reagowala. - Halo?... Euca?- kwami momentalnie otrząsneło się i popatrzyło na dziewczynę zdziwione. - Idź spać... - Co? Ale ktoś mnie przed chwilą... - Ciii... Idź spać.- Dziewczyna legła na łóżko, ale nie mogła zasnąć wpatrywała się w kwami, które wzrokiem szukało nieuchwytnej postacii. ❤❤❤ Brązowooka siedziała na białym ogrodzeniu wypatrując wysokiej blondynki. Tak koszmarnie się jej nudziło, że postanowiła przestać fochać się na szarooką, a przy tym mogła ją wypytać co sądzi o Koalci - jej drugim wcieleniu. - I co tam królewno murków? - usłyszała lekko rozbawiony głos blondynki. - Nic tam... I nie murków, tylko jednorożców. - brunetka ujrzała zdziwienie na twarzy Eris. Nie odzywała się do niej od jakiegoś tygodnia, a tu proszę. - O! Raczyłaś się odezwać? - Yhm. Nie martw się, to dlatego, że mi się nudzi. - Cathie obróciła się na brzuch, po czym spojrzała na szarooką. - A tak z ciekawości... Co sądzisz o tej no... - tu dziewczyna specjalnie się zatrzymała - Koali? - Żyrafa jest zdecydowanie lepsza. Już nieraz ratowała ludzi, tu w Grecji. A Koala wzieła się nie wiadomo skąd. - brunetka popatrzyła na Eris z nienawiścią w oczach, lecz po chwili opanowała się. - Tak? A ja widziałam Koalę we francuskich gazetach! - Aha - szarooka obróciła się tyłem do muru, po czym spojrzała na Cathie przez ramię. - Tyle, że tutaj jest Grecja, nie Francja. - brunetka patrzyła na odchodącą dziewczynę z pogardą w oczach. ❤❤❤ - Kit wstawaj! - brunetka przetarła zaspane oczy, po czym spojrzała na swój"budzik" - Nieeee?... - dziewczyna, ciągle ziewając - Od trzech dni udało mi się normalnie zasnąć, a ty już chcesz mnie budzić? - dziwnie ożywione kwami spojrzało na nią krzywo, po czym wskazało łapką punkt za oknem: - Spójrz. - No nie mów mi, że to... - brunetka spojrzała w okno - Tak, miałam rację, niestety! - Za oknem, na tle świtu, wirowały płaty czerwono-pomarańczowego materiału. - Przemieniamy? - Miejmy nadzieje, że jeszcze jej nie odnalazła... - szepneła kwami cicho, by jej opiekunka nie usłyszała tego co mówi, po czym posłusznie weszła do kolczyka. ❤❤❤ Tym razem brązowooka bohaterka była pierwsza. Biegała po dachach wypatrując zarówno ognistej, jak i plamistej postacii. Po chwili ją zobaczyła, po czym przywołała ją ruchem ręki - Widziałaś ją? - zapytała szeptem. - Tak. - odpowiedziała równie cicho blondynka - Ale ona mnie nie. Możemy ją zaskoczyć. - Brunetka spojrzała na nią porozumiewawczo. Ruszyły. ❤❤❤ Bohaterki staneły za ognistą postacią. Flamme była odwrócina do nich plecami. Koala cicho wyjeła swoją dmuchawkę, po czym odczepiła od niej jeden listek z cichą nadzieją, że nie spłonie w otaczającej kobietę aurze. Żyrafa zaś rozszerzyła dwie z czterech obręczy i zaczeła zbliżać się do złoczyńcy. Wtem Flamme odwróciła się i spojrzała na bohaterki z krzywym uśmiechem. - Miło, że w końcu przyszłyście dziewczynki - Koala rozmyślała nerwowo-ona nie mogła ich tak wyczuć, ona musiała wiedzieć, że tu są. W takim razie to... - Zasadzka! - wrzasneła tylko niższa bohaterka chwytając zdezorientowaną blondynkę, po czym razem z nią wzniosła się na swojej tyczce. - No proszę! Czyżby Koale znowu okazały się jedynymi myślącymi zwierzęta... - dalszej części dziewczyny nie słyszały. Koala przechyliła się na swojej broni, przez co siła grawitacji ściągneła je na dół jak najdalej od ognistowłosej postacii. ❤❤❤ Emmm... + 12 i jeszcze jedno: znienawidzicie mnie xD Dziewczyny spadły, turlając się na dach. Koala szybko przyjeła pozycję bojową, gdy druga bohaterka rozcierała obolałe od upadku części ciała. Nie była przyzwyczajona do tej formy przemieszczania się, co innego szara bohaterka. Po chwili podniosła się i rozszerzyła swoje obręcze przygotowując je do rzutu. Czekały. Ale nie musiały robić tego zbyt długo. Na horyzoncie pojawiła się postać wręcz płonąca gniewem, pewnie przez to, że dziewczyny jej uciekły. Po chwili usłyszały znienawidzony głos: - Dziewczynki! Impreza jeszcze się nie zaczeła, nawet nie przedstawiłam wam swoich propozycji! - kobieta krzykneła jakby przymilnie, ale dało się w tym wyczuć jakąś dziwną nutę. - Propozycje?... - Tak! Teraz wam je przedstawię! Pierwsza propozycja oddacie mi miracula. Druga propozycja: Najpierw się chwilę pobawimy, a później mi je oddacie! - Ognista uśmiechneła się krzywo. - Nigdy ich nie dostaniesz! - Och, widzę, że wolicie wariant drugi. Zabawa się zaczyna! - zwoje plominnej tkaniny popłyneły ku dziewczętom, jednak Żyrafa zręcznie odbiła je swoimi obręczami, które wracały do niej jak bumerangi. Koala wystrzeliła też w jej kierunku dwie strzałki, jednak obie zostały zatrzymane przez wirujące wokół złowieszczo uśmiechającej się kobiety. Za każdym razem, gdy wykonały jakikolwiek atak, ognistowłosa zręcznie go unikała, albo osłaniała się zwojem ognistej tkaniny. Szara bohaterka cofneła się i rzuciła w stronę żółtej tak, by ich przeciwniczka nie słyszała: - Samodzielnie jej nie pokonamy, musimy działać razem. Ja spróbuję ją zdezorientować, a ty... weź jej coś zrób. - blondwłosa kiwneła głową i oddaliła się. Koala wyszła na przód i zaczeła atakować, skutecznie odwracając uwagę od drugiej bohaterki. - Czyżby twoja koleżaneczka Cię opuściła? - wtedy zza pleców Flamme wyleciała obręcz. Ognistowłosa chwyciła ją dłonią, a po chwili jej uśmiech zastąpił grymas bólu. Z obręczy co chwile wyrastały i chowały się kolce które raniły ognistą. Spomiędzy jej palców ciekła gorąca metaliczna ciecz. Jeśli wcześniej kobieta wyglądała strasznie, to teraz mogłaby grać w najstraszniejszym horrorze świata. Jej oczy łącznie z białkami stały się czerwone, a na jej ciele pojawiły się tajemnicze manuskrypty. Włosy uniosły się do góry i stały się prawdziwymi płomieniami. Zbroja stała się grubsza i zaczeła okrywać reszte ciała. Znikąd pojawiło się obok niej płomieniste stworzenie przypominające feniksa. Długa majestatyczna szyja, płomienny wzrok i ogon z piór na pół metra. Popatrzył na kobietę, która skarciła go wzrokiem. Stworzenie nie wyglądało na zbyt szczęśliwe. Kiwneło głową, po czym wleciało w materiałowe płomienie. - Gniew mocą ognia! - wrasneła tylko, z jej ust buhały płomienie (XD dop. aut.),a dach pod nią był całkowicie spalony. Płomienna tkanina zwiększyła swoją objętość i zaczeła się wić jakby wstąpiło w nią życie, gdy tymczasem Flamme formowała coś z ognia. Wyglądało to co najmniej dziwnie. Kobieta obracała w rękach kulę ognia nawet jej nie dotykając. Za każdym ruchem jej dłoni kształt zmieniał się. Przypominał... strzałę? Grot był wyraźnie wycelowany w Żyrafę. Cathie już wiedziała do czego jej superszybkość. Wiedziała również, że to co chce zrobić jest głupie i nienormalne, ale w końcu jest superbohaterką! - Eukaliptusowy pęd! - po jej ciele przepłyneła, ciepła jednocześnie kojąca i przepełniona gotowością do działania energia, a wokoło niej wybuchł zapach eukaliptusa. Zdezorientowana Flamme obróciła się, jednocześnie wyrzucając strzałę. Jednak nikogo tam nie zobaczyła. Koala po drugiej stronie dachu odpychała Żyrafę z toru śmiercionośnej strzały, wiedząc, że ona sama nie zdąży. Strzała rozorała jej ramie. Czerwona ciecz ciekła strużkami aż do dłoni. Zacisneła zęby. Nie dać się bólowi. Krew kapałana podłoże. Nie może ulec. Kałuża pod jej stopami powiększała się. Nie może ulec. Upadła. Wszystko wokół niej spowolniało. W ustach metaliczny posmak, a wokół czerwień, którą po chwili zastąpiły złote drobinki. Po chwili wszystko zastąpiła czerń. ❤❤❤ Zszokowana blondwłosa stała we wnętrzu złotego wiru, a przy jej nogach leżała ranna Koala. Flamme znajdowała się za wirującą kopułą, słychać było jej gniewne, urywane okrzyki. Żyrafa nie miała pojęcia co zrobić, nigdy nie znalazła się w takiej sytuacji. Postanowiła podejść do złotej kopuły, nie wyglądała na jakąś śmiercionośną konstrukcję. Za nią zaświeciło jasnozielone światło, lecz zlekceważyła je. Staneła przed ścianką kopuły, wystawiła rękę i przełkneła ślinę. Na swojej dłoni poczuła piasek. Zwykły, znaczy wydawałoby się zwykły piasek. Gdy tylko na jej ręce znalazły się drobinki w jej rozległy się szepty. Każde ziarenko opowiadało własną historię, teorie i opowieść, lecz przez nie przebijał się jeden: "Idź i ratuj Siebie, idź i ratuj Siebie i Eau " Blondynka domyśliła się, że chodzi o ranną dziewczynę, lecz nie miała pojęcia dlaczego te szmery nazywały ją "Eau". Podeszła do niej i w jednej chwili zauważyła, że nie ma na Sobie kostiumu. No tak, przecież zużyła supermoc! Blondynka uderzyła się otwartą dłonią w czoło, w tym samym momencie uświadamiając Sobie, że zużyła supermoc, by ą uratować. Momentalnie poczuła przypływ symapatii do brunetki. Odgarneła jej włosy z twarzy i momentalnie się odsuneła. To była ta dziewczyna z sąsiedztwa! A ona tak źle ją... Ogarneła ją fala gniewu na samą Siebie, jednak nie mogła zbyt długo trwać w tym stanie. Ona się na Siebie złości, a brunetka się wykrwawia! Delikatnie wzieła ją na ręce i podeszła do brzegu kopuły. Szmery kazały jej uciekać, ale to nie było możliwe. Ze wszystkich stron otaczały je złote drobiny. Postanowiła wypróbować metodę "taranu" i wbiec w ścianę. Gdy szykowała się do biegu piasek przed nią rozstąpił się akurat na tyle, by mogła spokojnie przejść. Kilka ziaren upadło jej na ramiona, a kilka na ranę brązowookiej. Znowu rozległy się szepty.- "Uciekajcie, jesteście bezpieczne. Ona was nie znajdzie." Żyrafa strzepneła piasek ze swoich ramion, jednak wolala nie dotykać zranionegi ramienia brunetki. Popędziła do szpitala. Po drodze obejrzała się tylko raz. Nad dachem ze złotą kopułą lewitowały dwie postacie. Jedna ognista, a druga obsypana złotym pyłem. ❤❤❤ Czerń. Ze wszystkich stron czerń. Chociaż nie... Tam w rogu... wielokorowy pył. Brązowooka zanurzyła w nim palec, przypominając Sobie wszystkie wakacje nad morzem. Zabawy w piasku, kąpiele w wodzie. Woda. Poczuła zimne prądy utrzymujące ją przy ziemii. Przyjemne uczucie. Usiadła w wodzie nie przejmując się zmoczonym ubraniem. Woda lekko falowała w rytm jej serca, a ona dryfowała nie przejmując się, że poziom wody ciągle się podwyższa. Czuła się bezpieczna, miała przeczucie, że w cieczy nie może stać się nic złego. Usłyszała szmer, coś jakby śmiech przeplatający się szumem falującej powierzchni. Podniosła mokrą głowę sponad lustrzanej tafli. Piaski poruszyły się, kolory zaczeły się mieszać, aż powstało coś na kształt twarzy. Złoty piasek otaczał twarz niczym aureola, a niebieskie jak głębia oceanu oczy wydawały się wręcz nieprawdobodbne. Usta zasłonięte półpreźroczystym materiałem wydawały się delikatnie uśmiechać. Postać zachichotała, lecz po chwili jej twarz spoważniała. - Witaj Eau, - głos rozbrzmiewał w przestrzeni jak dzwon, lecz jednocześnie był słodki i melodyjny. - powinnaś wrócić. - Wrócić? Ale dokąd? - Dziewczyna nie pamiętała, by istniało cokolwiek po za nią, wodą i kolorowym piaskiem wędrującym po kopule tego świata - po co mam wracać? - Po co mam wracać? Tu jest tak dobrze... - Ciemnowłosa ponownie zanurzyła się w cieczy. - I kim ty jesteś, by mi rozkazywać? - Piaskowa postać zmarszczyła brwi. -Jestem Terrable, i niestety nie mogę Ci rozkazywać... To prośba... - Ale po co mam wracać? - Wszyscy na Ciebie czekają Eau. - Kto? - Piaskowa postać zamkneła oczy. - Otwórz oczy Eau... Jihandra nie jest miejscem dla Ciebie... - Ale ja mam otwarte oczy! I co to... - Otwórz oczy Eau... - postać powtarzała jak mantrę. - Ale ja... - piasek spowrotem upadł w lśniącą ciecz, lecz w przestrzeni jak dzwon adal rozbrzmiewał głos: - Otwórz oczy Eau... Ale pamiętaj... By tworzyć oczy trzeba je wpierw zamknąć. ❤❤❤ Tym razem biel. Wszystko w bieli. Myśląc "wszystko" dziewczyna tak naprawde nie rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu. Tylko otworzyła oczy i podniosła się do pozycji siedzącej. Gdyby się rozejrzała, napewno zauważyłaby białe ściany, sufit i podłogę oraz podłączoną do niej kroplówkę i wszystkie pikające ekrany. Zlekceważyła również krzyki które rozległy się gdy się obudziła. Nie tyle zlekceważyła je. Ona ich nie usłyszała. Zatopiła się w świecie swoich myśli. Wszystko w jej głowie przeplatało się. Wszystkie te nazwy wypowiedziane przez takemniczą nieznajomą... Jihandra, Eau, Terrable... No właśnie, Terrable. Mogła Ją zapytać o to wszystko! Ale była na tyle głupia, że tego nie zrobiła! Chciała przyłożyć Sobie ręką w czoło, lecz ból skutecznie Ją powstrzymał, jednocześnie wyrywając z otępienia. - Ał... - brązowooka wydała ciche jęknięcie. - Dobrze, że już jesteś... - Odwróciła się w stronę z której dobiegał głos. Żyrafa ściskała jej rękę i lekko się uśmiechała. W sali było ciemno były w niej tylko we dwie. - Nie dziw się, że nikogo nie ma. Po tym jak otworzyłaś oczy kilka godzin temu... - Kilka godzin?! - brązowooka przerwała blondynce. Czyżby jej rozmyślania trwały aż tyle czasu?! Blondynka zaśmiała się, jakby czytała w myślach dziewczyny. Po chwili z ust szarookiej dobiegło potężne ziewnięcie. Momentalnie zakryła usta ręką. - Przepraszam... Nie spałam odkąd Cię tu przyniosłam Koalo. - W pierwszym momencie Cathie osłupiała, lecz w drugim pomyślała, że w innym wypadku superbohaterki by tu nie było. - Ano właśnie... Jeszcze Ci nie podziękowałam... Dziękuję. Dziękuję... Gdyby nie ty... - dziewczyna przełkneła ślinę - być może już nie żyła... Ja... Masz. - powiedziała zakładając na rękę brązowookiej jedną jej obręczy. - To dla Ciebie. Prezent. Możesz udawać, że to zwykła bransoletka, (tytuł wyjaśniony! :D dop. aut.) albo dość groźna broń. - Śliczna! Tyle, że po pierwsze: nie wiem jak ją... Emmm... Rozszerzyć, a po drugie nie umiem hula hop... A po trzecie... To jedna z twoich obręczy, nie potrzebujesz ich do walki? - Po pierwsze steruje się nią za pomocą umysłu, po drugie steruje się nią za pomocą umysłu. - dziewczyna uśmiechneła się gdy obręcz lekko się rozszerzyła. - Po trzecie: Mam jeszcze trzy. Pewnie i tak znowu będę miała cztery jak się przemienię. A jeśli nie, to i tak nigdy nie korzystałam z więcej niż dwóch naraz... - Ooooooooooo! - oczy dziewczyny rozszerzyły się z podekscytowania, nawet nie zauważyła, że przerwała szarookiej. Była zafascynowana prezentem. Jej "zabawę" przerwało pierwsze promienie słońca. - Och... Przepraszam, ale muszę już iść - Blondynka uśmiechneła się lekko i nie czekając na odpowiedź brunetki wyskoczyła przez okno. ❤❤❤ Brązowooka dziewczyna leżała Sobie na leżaku, ze śmiechem obserwując blondynkę ktora dość nieudolnie próbowała przejść przez mur na którym dziewczyny się poznały. Po kilku nieudanych próbach blondynka w końcu rzuciła się na leżak obok brązowowłosej pocierając obolałe kończyny. Brunetka chwilę patrzyła na Nią z ciekawością o czym zapytała: - Mogę zaczynać opowieść o papudze i lamie? - Tak, zaczynaj... Słucham. ❤❤❤ - Koniec. - Brunetka powiedziała ostatnie słowo opowieści, po czym spojrzała na szarooką. Odrobinę się wierciła. - Zijafo, nie podobala Ci się opowieść? Przecież to była taka ładna opowieść o Brazyli w której fruwają papugi i plują lam.. - Nie, nie tylko się spiesz...- szarooka przerwała brunetce, po czym staneła jak wryta- Wait... Żyrafo?! - Kit zachichotała. - Tłak Zijafo. - powiedziała zachowując powagę. - Czy jestem godna zobaczyć twoje kwami? - Wygrałaś. - To oczywiste. - Eris przekręciła oczami. - Rous, wyłaź! - po chwili z jej kieszeni wyleciała mała żółta istotka cała w brązowych plamkach. Jej nieproporcjonalnie duża główka wyglądała tak, jakby ledwo utrzymywała się na cienkiej szyi. - Witaj, jestem Rousseur, nie Rous... - popatrzyła niezbyt przychylnie na swoją właścicielkę. - Miło mi Cię poznać. - Cathie dokładnie przyjrzała się stworzonku. - Euca, wyłaź. - Po chwili spod leżaka wyleciała koalowa istotka. Gdy tylko zobaczyła małą żyrafę, zabłysneły jej oczy i wskoczyła jej na grzbiet. - Patataj! Pędź koniku! - zadowolona lz Siebie istotka poklepała drugie stworzonko po plamistym grzbiecie - Mnie też Cię miło widzieć Euca - żółtawa istotka zmarszczyła nosek i popatrzyła wymownie na zielonooką, lecz ta nawet tego nie zauważyła zajęta skakaniem po grzbiecie tej pierwszej. - Sweeet! - krzykneła Kit, po czym przytuliła obie istotki. - Takie słodziutkie! - Blondynka widząc to tylko się zaśmiała. Błogie uściskanie przerwał jednak pisk żyrafipodobnej istotki świadczący o tym, żeby ją puścić. Gdy już brązowowłosa postawiła stworzonko na ziemi, to owa istotka popatrzyła na Cathie karcąco. ❤❤❤ Pa! - Brunetka ostatni raz przytuliła blondynkę - będzie mi Cię brakować, ale nie martw się, już ja się postaram bym wróciła tu za rok. Nawet nie zauważysz, że wyjechałam! - Kit zachichotała cichutko, po czym ze smutną miną oddaliła się od blondynki. - Mi też będzie Cię brakowało... - szepneła a pożegnanie szarooka. Cathie odchodząc w stronę bramki cały czas patrzyła na przyjaciółkę. Z jednej strony była smutna, musiała opuścić Grecję, a wraz z nią Eris... Jednak z drugiej strony czekała ją wycieczka do Niemiec z Patricią! Wręcz nie mogła się wręcz doczekać tej nowej przygody. Znowu popatrzyła w stronę posiadaczki miraculum żyrafy. Znaczy spojrzałaby gdyby jej uwagi nie przyciągneła inna postać od której biła jakaś dziwna aura. Kobieta odziana była w długą, białą sukienkę przepasaną złotym pasem, co przynosiła na myśl grecką togę. Dziewczyna z daleka nie widziała wszystkich szczegółów stroju jedyną wyróżniającą się rzeczą był wirosiek, wielokolorowy kryształ. Złote włosy miała spięte w kucyk, a niebieskie oczy były otoczone gęstymi rzęsami. Jednak to nie było ważne. Najważniejsze było to, że złotowłosa na Nią patrzyła, nie przerwała nawet wtedy, gdy brązowowłosa zaczeła ją obserwować. Kit miała wrażenie, że gdzieś widziała niebieskooką piękność, ale nie miała zielonego pojęcia gdzie. Nagle poczuła czyjąś rękę a ramieniu. Natychmiastowo wdrygneła się i podskoczyła. - Cathie, aż tak Cię wystraszyłam? - brązowooka kobieta zgarneła kilka niesfornych kosmyków z twarzy córki. - Nie-e... Po rostu niespodziewałam się Ciebie. - kobieta uśmiechneła się - Chodź już... - Catherine ruszyła za swoją matką, ostatni raz spoglądając na 'złotą' kobietę. Gdy odwróciła się w stronę Estelle (imie mamy Kit dop. aut.) zobaczyła, że kobieta patrzy dokładnie w tym samym kierunku. Po chwili pochyliła się nad dziewczyną i szepneła jej do ucha: - Catherine, ziemia sprawuje nad tobą pieczę. ❤❤❤ Maltanka, Księżniczka Jednorożców 18:00, maj 22, 2016 (UTC) <- opublikowanie pierwszego fragmentu Maltanka Pisaj do Księżniczki! 19:25, cze 29, 2016 (UTC) <- opublikowanie ostatniego fragmentu Tak, to niestety koniec ukochanego duetu... A przynajmniej narazie. Teraz czekają nas Niemcy (podlinkuje wam, jak się pojawią) oraz Brazylia z Papagai i Lamą <3 Kłoalina tu była! �� Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania